There is a need for improved pressure measurement systems to obtain reliable data for use in the design of contoured wheelchair seats, back supports and other related devices. Edgewise Sensor Products, Inc. (ESP) will conduct research and development work to design, construct and characterize fiberoptic pressure measurement systems for this application. ESP will employ innovative pressure transducer designs consisting of optical fiber elements. These will be used in three different sensor system configuration employing optical time domain reflectometry (OTDR) techniques in the proposed Phase I work. Each will involve mounting the fiberoptic transducers in a thin flexible elastomeric element that will be tested for use by fitted support designers. In Phase II the final design of a more extensive sensor system employing a large durable mat will be perfected. In this form this multi-element pressure sensing array easily could be applied to different body locations for various body contour measurements. In the Phase I work, the three system configurations will be evaluated using simple 2 X 2 or 4 X 4 pressure sensing arrays. This will lay a solid foundation for developing an N X N array pressure measurement system in a Phase II effort.